Scrappy's Spa: Shining Armor
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: Shining Armor goes to Scrappy's Spa and gets a good fattening on his bottom! Rated E10 for everyone ten and up!


LordJordan Commission

Scrappy's Spa: Shining Armor

It was a wonderful day in ponyville. Shining Armor and his wife, Cadence had been married for a while and were visiting the lovely town in which his sister, Twilight Sparkle lived. They had just stopped by her library and were now simply sightseeing.

"Oh, sweetie, the nature in ponyville is just gorgeous!" Cadence commented.

They were now passing Sweet Apple Acres amd heading into the countryside rather than the actual town. They were getting fairly lost, but they were too enamored with the area to care.

Eventually, they realized the time and knew they had to get back to their carriage which would take them back to the Crystal Empire, their hometown. Except there want a building for miles and they forgot where they came from. Well, actually, there was one building.

It was a small, but nice looking little Spa that simply said "Spa" in large letters atop the structure.

"Let's go in there and ask for directions!" Cadence suggested.

"I don't know...this place isn't on any map of ponyville I've seen. And it's not exactly booming with business" Shining Armor said cautiously

Cadence was already walking in. "Come on, let's ask them for directions."

Shining took a deep sigh before walking hesitantly behind her.

They pushed open the single door and heard a little bell ring Which resulted from opening the door. Inside, there was a receptionist's desk and a small, bipedal great Dane behind it. He was the shortest great Dane either of them had ever seen, but he was as tall as he'd get and he didn't seem self conscious.

The dog spotted them. "Hi, and welcome to Scrappy's Spa! I'm Scrappy Doo, here to help you! What is it you two need?"

Shining Armor began, "Well, we were actually hoping you could give us..."

"Appointments in before rush hour? I totally hear ya there!" Scrappy cut him off. He hopped off his swivel chair with fervor and grabbed Shining by the front leg. Scrappy started dragging him into the back room, Shining too stunned to do much. "His appointment will be over in a few" Scrappy told Cadence.

"I guess I'll just wait then" Cadence coped, trying not to upset the little dog.

Scrappy grabbed a bottle of 'Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell's Stuff' off of his shelf and gave it to Shining. He looked at the poor illustration on the front of the bottle which showed a blue mongoose, a green gecko, and an orange hedgehog.

"Bottoms up" Scrappy told him.

Well, he was already here and in this situation so...why not?

He took a small swig. It tasted creamy, sweet, and a little salty. Then, he blushed heavily at the result. His flanks had ballooned up a bit. They were a little doughier, softer, and most worrisome, bigger!

He was extremely embarrassed, being in front of another male and having his rear plump up suddenly. "You have to drink it all to get any good results!" Scrappy encouraged, taking action and turning the bottle upside down into Shining Armor's mouth.

He had to have drank it all, or he'd have choked. Then, he felt a small rumble in his stomach, and then a larger rumbling in his rump. Then, he gained a hefty gut that drooped beneath him. Then, the big things happened. Although he had a paunch now, and his legs were a little bit thicker, they did not compare to how his bottom was bloating up! His backside blimped up, filling with flab. His butt became squishier, more malleable, jigglier, bouncier, and far more massive than any other stallion ever! He had a soccer ball sized rear end, then basketballs, then cannonballs, then yoga balls and kept growing outwards in a rounded shape, quivering and jiggling with every movement. If he were to contract his butt muscles, his rump's entirety would squish together in a large motion, before bouncing heavily back to their previous, limp position.

He felt his rear brush the ground as it still grew outwards, about 4 feet behind him now. The rest of his body helped even him out. His stomach was brushing the ground as well and pushing on his wider legs. His neck had a layer of fat over it, and his chubby cheeks gave him the impression of being more 'cute' rather than 'dashing.' But his big bottom was the real sight to see!

With one final surge of heavy fat, stretching his cutie mark as wide as it seemed it could be, his butt was resting on the ground behind him, five feet in diameter. Nopony could reach around either flank no matter how far they reached. They could act as a makeshift bed if need be and they'd be far more comfortable than any normal mattress.

Shining was at a loss for words. He actually loved it! He wiggled his butt around, giving himself a show, and feeling all that mass of a rump bounce around was amazing.

Scrappy walked around to his behind and wrapped his tiny body around as much of one as he could, making Shining blush. Scrappy was not only touching his rear, which he felt was a private area, but hugging it with passion. Scrappy then shook it around and gave it a hearty smack with the palm of his paw. The wobbling feeling overtook Shining.

He couldn't wait for Cadence to get a hold of him...


End file.
